The present invention relates generally to convertible furniture and, more particularly, relates to a convertible bed having wood dependent movements.
Convertible furniture has previously been provided as an expedient for saving floor space. For example, the well-known sofa bed provides a sofa in one mode and a bed frame and mattress in another mode. Other arrangements have been suggested to provide combination bed and table or desk furniture. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,715, issued to Reppas and the disclosure of which is incorporated herein, teaches a combination bed and desk furniture piece in which a bed frame and desk are mounted on a base for conjoint movement between raised and lowered positions. In the raised position, the bed frame is pivoted upright where its bedding is concealed from view and at the same time, the desk is elevated to a standard height above the floor. In the lowered position, the bed frame is pivoted to a horizontal orientation spaced above the top of the desk to provide clearance for small articles left on the desk surface. In this lowered position, the bed frame is lowered to standard bed height above the floor, which is lower than the desk. Means are provided for simultaneously moving the bed frame and desk between the raised and lowered positions without altering the horizontal alignment of the desk and its drawers with respect to the floor. This combination bed and desk furniture piece is particularly well suited for applications requiring efficient use of a space while providing a generally flat work surface.
In general, torsion systems are used with convertible furniture to store potential energy as the furniture components are lowered or stowed. The amount of potential energy stored in a torsion bar is a function of torsional stress. Torsional stress is defined by the amount of twist per unit length of the bar. These torsion systems are selected based on the weight of the unit, in this case the bed structure and/or desk assembly, to be lifted. Previous convertible furniture required that the torsion system solely supply the actuation and/or lifting energy to at least partially raise the bed structure. However, it should be appreciated that these torsion systems have a limited lifting capacity and, thus, it is advantageous to assist the torsion system by counter balancing the weight to be lifted so as to increase the lifting capacity of the system. Accordingly, with this increased lifting capacity, the size and/or number of torsion bars required may be reduced, which reduces the overall cost of the convertible furniture.
Thus, a need has been recognized for convertible furniture that is capable of minimizing the weight to be lifted and/or lifting capacity of the torsion system thereby permitting more elaborate furniture to be constructed without increasing the size of the torsion system. Accordingly, a first embodiment of the present invention provides convertible furniture that employs a slidable panel system capable of at least in part counterbalancing the weight of the bed structure. This arrangement reduces the overall weight the torsion system must lift.
Further areas of applicability of the present invention will become apparent from the detailed description provided hereinafter. It should be understood that the detailed description and specific examples, while indicating the preferred embodiment of the invention, are intended for purposes of illustration only and are not intended to limit the scope of the invention.